The Sky Knows No Boundaries
by YukinoHayasaka
Summary: An original story written based on my private cosplay project. WARNING: May cause D18 pairing fans to be raging mad!


**(source: .com [my fanfiction blog])**

**Author's foreword:**

**My first post in fanfiction. net! Yayy! This was a random drabble that I did during class, so you may find it a LITTLE too...unexpected. Yeah. Hahahahhhh~ (cold sweat) anyways...I'm expecting reviews from all of you!**

**Important notes:**

**-I do not own any other characters that are originally from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Amano sensei. And oh, Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs originally to her too.**

**-Some particular characters in this story are purely fanmade and is not associated with any other anime/manga/games/whatsoever. Any coincidence in similarities with other sources are just conicidence. The original characters belong to me unless you ask for my permission to use it.**

**-and most importantly...ENJOY IT!**

* * *

The Japan Airlines Boeing-737 plane from Tokyo to Milan landed on the runways of the Malpensa Airport at exactly 11.38 a.m., 12 minutes ahead of the scheduled landing time. Japanese tourists and Italian locals got off board the plane and enters the airport to go through immigration checkings and claiming their luggages.

Iratella walks out from the arrival gate, pulling her luggage bag along. A priceless Louis Vuitton bag hung over her right shoulder. On her was a bright orange sundress paired with a white trench coat, a pair of Gucci crystal shades and a pair of platform wedges. Her wavy dark brown hair was left undone. Her looks could pass as a popular Hollywood artist.

The 24-year-old mafia princess immediately caught the eyes of a hot blonde guy leaning against his red Ferrari car. Dino, clad in a full black tux with his tie loosen up a little and a pair of leather shoes, walked up to Iratella and greeted her with his oh-so-charming smile.

"Took you a while to get here, eh?" he said as he took Iratella's luggage and held her by her hand which was holding her luggage just a moment ago.

Iratella chuckled. "It's a flight from Tokyo to Milan. How fast do you want the plane to go?"

"Well, I was hoping it to be as fast as lightning."

"My gosh, Dino, just because I'm a lightning guardian, doesn't mean I can make it move like lightning," Iratella exclaimed.

Dino laughed kindly and hung his hand over her shoulders as they walk towards his car. "You see those bunch of girls over there? They asked me to spend the night with them."

"What? Are you serious?" Iratella felt like screaming but she couldn't.

"Yes, I'm serious~ it was a totally straightforward question, and heck, they freak me out coz they were like, trying to molest me. Ughh..."

"Because you are driving a Ferarri car, darn it." Iratella blurted out her statement with a hint of jealousy. She lightly slammed close the boot of the Ferrari car after Dino placed her luggage in there.

"Come on. You ditched your Russian mission just to come back here to prepare for our wedding. So, I'd rather spend the night with you than with a bunch of other girls," and with his cute, playful smile, he walked over to Iratella and gave her a warm kiss on her forehead. Her flame of jealousy died down immediately. She turned around to see the faces of the girls who flirted with Dino earlier, just to see them leaving the spot with disappoinment.

"See? You're just too irresistable to be challenged," he opened the car door for Iratella. Iratella just gave him her sweet smile and got in the car. Dino adjusted his suit before getting in the car. With the loud rumbling sound of the Ferrari engine, Dino sped off from the airport.

* * *

In the car, Dino switched the radio on. The song "Lo ti Aspettano" played on the radio.

"So, where do you wanna go first? Straight to the Vongola manor? Or straight to your family's manor?" he concentrates on his driving as he asks Iratella the question.

"Hmm..." Iratella touches her tummy. "Kinda hungry...I didn't eat much during the flight just now. I was sleeping the whole time coz I was too tired. I know, I know...you reminded me before my flight, but I just can't help it."

"Okays then. I shall bring you to my favourite restaurant. You'll never regret it." Dino gave her a convincing smile.

"Sure then! I'm hungry that I could just eat whatever I can now." Iratella tried to hide from Dino on how hungry she was. She barely ate anything during her flight.

And Dino zoomed through the roads of Milan.

* * *

" Wow, this restaurant? It's been ages since I last came here! No wonder you said that I won't regret it~" Iratella was awed by the features of the restaurant that stayed the same as the past 5 years since she last came there for a meal.

"Yup," Dino took hold of her right hand. They looked like the perfect couple. They took a seat at a table by the window, with a view overlooking the Milan ocean.

"The view is still the same. Still the same old beautiful view that I last saw five years ago." Iratella was so indulged by the beauty of the scenery, without noticing that Dino was looking at her with a smile so sincere.

"So, shall we order now? Check out anything that you like on the-"

Dino's sentence was interrupted by the ring tone of Iratella's mobile phone. She pulled out her mobile phone from her trench coat pocket.

"Bianchi...?" Iratella was surprised to see the name of the caller.

"Bianchi? I thought she's in Japan now." Dino was also surprised to know. He leaned over to her to see the proof.

"This might not be a good sign...hello...?" Iratella spoke through the phone with a soft voice.

A short Italian conversation with Bianchi later, Iratella froze. Her expression changed suddenly.

"Oh...m-m-my...g-g-g-" Iratella dropped her mobile phone on the table with a loud "thud" sound that echoed around the restaurant. The guests in the restaurant turned their heads to Dino and Iratella's direction to see what's the sound about.

"Why...? What's wrong? What happened?" Dino quickly comforted Iratella.

"Dino...you have to bring me to my manor now...bring me there now! Mom, dad and Iratellio are all there waiting for me!"

"Come on, let's waste no more time." Dino grabbed her hands and ran with her to the car. He then drove the car to the Catena manor in an extremely fast speed. Iratella, who was usually afraid of really high speed, felt nothing at that moment as she was too panicky to think about other stuff.

* * *

They reached the manor in a mere 15 minutes.

As they reached there, they were greeted with complete silence across the manor. There was no one walking in and out of the manor. It was a bright sunny day, but the silence just makes the day more gloomy. Without second thoughts, Iratella walked into her manor to check out what happened.

Dino trailed behind Iratella as they walk through the passages in the manor. The lights in the hallways and rooms were lit, but there was no sign of any slight movements at all. The silence was too stressful for the young owner of the manor. She continued to walk through the passages as she held hands with Dino. They walked together silently in case there was still enemies in her manor.

"My box weapons are all in my luggage...do you have yours with you...?" Iratella was insecure to know that the manor was too quiet to be safe. There must be someone or something out there still.

"Yes, don't worry." Dino held her hand tighter. The grasp made Iratella blushed. A lot.

As they tip-toed across the hallway heading towards the grand ball room, they suddenly heard multiple footsteps. Iratella was shocked to hear the sound that she couldn't move.

"Iratella! Come, we have to hide!" Dino kept pulling her hand, but she didn't respond. Running out of time as the sound of the footsteps draw closer, he just pushed Iratella into a dark hidden corner to hide themselves. Both of them fell on the ground. Dino placed his hand over her head so it is protected during their fall. Iratella landed first, with her back on the ground, and Dino, on her.

"Hey! Watch i-" before she could finish her sentence, Dino covered her mouth with his palm. He gave her a silent sign to calm her down. Iratella was shocked with the position their in - although they have been an item for five years, their bodies have never come in contact this close to each other. Iratella obviously blushed to the max. Her shyness just automatically made her quiet. Barely a sound came out from her mouth.

They waited patiently for the people making the sound of the footsteps to go away. As the sound came really close, she started panicking again. Dino then calmed her down again by giving a slight hush to her ears as he bend his head down over her shoulders to protect her. Iratella was startled by the hush sound made by Dino. But she was even more startled by how he laid his head over her shoulders to protect her from sight in case the enemies saw them. She couldn't move at all then. She was frozen by the intimate position they were in now.

"Check this room! There might be more people here!" A voice from outside at the hallway shouted across.

"We've checked it! No one was there!" Another voice shouted across.

" Captain! The mission to execute the Sky Boss is completed! He is now dead!" A voice rang across the hallway and into Iratella's ears. She, as the daughter of the Sky Boss of the Catena family, was more than dead-stricken to hear those words right out from the enemies' mouth.

Dino noticed that Iratella had started to panic again, so he tried, again, to calm her down by laying his forehead on hers, staring straight into her eyes. Iratella, with the ability to read people's minds, recieved the message given by Dino, telling her to calm down and everything's alright. She was trembling over two things now - her parents and Dino.

"Great job! Byakuran-sama will be more than delighted to know that the whole Catena family has been wiped out. Now, let's get out from here before we get caught! The Vongolas has begun to send their men to this manor!" the sterned-voice one shouted.

"Roger!" the rest of 'em shouted. Then the heavy and noisy footsteps echoed the hallway once again before disappearing into the air.

"They're gone now." Dino whispered softly into Iratella's ears as he slowly let go of his hand that was covering her mouth. Iratella stared at his eyes for a while with a sad and confused look. The sound of her breath can be heard throughout the corner they're at. She was trying to get back to her senses slowly after sweetly indulging into that intimate moment earlier. Dino gently carressed her cheeks to help her regain her senses. He knows that Iratella is easily calmed by these actions, but never did he actually really did these to her before this.

"Ae you okay now?" Dino asks her with a voice that melted to her heart.

"W-w-we...have to go find m-m-my parents..now..." Iratella came back to her senses upon realizing what were they really here for.

"Where are they? Do you know?" and he just had to ask her that so she can calm down and think of the possible places that her parents might be.

"The bedroom...every day, during this time of the week, they are in the bed room together...discussing family stuffs...come one~" she ran off first, leaving Dino behind to catch up after her at the back.

To get to her parents' room, they had to go through the grand ball room. There, they saw. Dead bodies lying everywhere. A great massacre had occured there. Everyone in the Catena family was mercilessly killed by the cold Millefiore clan.

Iratella stood frozen at the centre for a moment, then continued her race towards her parents' bedroom.

As she raced to the doors of her parents' bedroom, she keeps telling to herself: "It's all gonna be alright...no one can kill my mom and dad easily..."

Hesitatingly, she bursted the doors open, carrying her wish along with her. But it was no use at all. There on the floor, laid the half-dead bodies of Iratella's parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Iratella ran towards them. Her knees fell onto the blood-stained carpeted floor and hugged both her parents tight. Dino came running in the room along with her.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't come in time to save all of you...if only I had decided to come by earlier..." Iratella was crying really hard now. Despite being covered with blood, she still held them in her arms.

"I failed you as your daughter...I couldn't even protect you from being attacked by Millefiore...I'm a useless kid...A USELESS KID! I'M A FAILED DAUGHTER TO YOU!" Iratella screamed into the vast empty air. She could not stand her emotions any longer.

A hand touched her arm lightly. Iratella opened her eyes to see what it was. Her father was still breathing, but it doesn't seem to be able to last any longer.

"M-my...dear...Ira-te-l-l-la...you are...not...never a...failed daughter..." he tried to speak at his normal speed, but the wound that Edwarde recieved limited his speaking ability. "You have...been...our sweetest...most nicest da-daught-er...that any parent...would have..."

Dad..."

"I'm...really...sorry...coz I can't...attend...y-y-your...wedding c-cerem-m-ony...but I promise...I'll give you a present..."

"No, dad...please...no...stop talking...you're gonna be fine...you are gonna come to my wedding ceremony. Dino hopes so, everyone hopes so. I hope so...please...dad..." Iratella's eyes were filled with tears.

"Your mom...*coughs coughs* Arianna...said that...she can't make it...so she'll j-just...give you...a present...here..." her dad handed over a beautiful bronze pocket watch to her.

"Pocket...watch...?" Iratella stared at the embedded Vongola crest on the surface of the pocket watch.

"This is...our...wedding present...for...you...I hope you like it..." her dad forced himself to give her a smile.

"Yes...I like it a lot..." she held the pocket watch close to her chest and hugged it tightly.

"I'm glad...you liked it...with it...please...don't forget us..."

"No, dad...no, ''t go..." Iratella began to cry much more worse than before.

"Your mom...loves you...a-a-a lot...and so do I...I love...you always...Iratella...we'll always...love you..."

"No...no, no, no, no, ...no...NO!" Iratella began to cry more.

And with a final breath and a relieved smile, Iratella's father, Itelanthrio Catena, the 9th Sky Boss of the Catena family, found a place in heaven.

At the same time in Japan, Tsuna was "killed".

The two-day killing spree by Millefiore caused the historical minor downfall to the Vongola family.

* * *

The last words uttered by her father still rang in her brain. Over and over again.

She sat down beside her parents' grave and placed a bunch of flowers on their graves. She sat down there, silently staring at the tombstones with lonliness filling her heart. She allowed the breeze to blow past her hazel hair, not bothering to comb it with her fingers. The breeze took some pressure off her shoulders and made her feel much better. But it seems that just the breeze wasn't enough to erase the pain encarved onto her heart, leaving the permanent mark there. She was so focused on staring blankly, she didn't noticed Dino walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents." Dino stood beside Iratella.

"It's okay...it wasn't your fault...it was mine..." she got up to her feet and dusted off the small leaves that were stuck onto her skirt. Her intense silverish-grey eyes shifted focus to Dino's warm brown eyes. In an instant, she felt her lonliness draining out of her.

"No one is to be blamed in this case, Tella..." Dino hugged Iratella into his arms.

Iratella felt all warm and snuggy. She hugged Dino even more tighter to hold in the tears that she was about to cry. Dino was her shoulder to cry on no matter what.

"I miss 'em...I miss 'em so much...everyone's gone...everyone's no longer with me..." Iratella said with a very emo tone.

"Hey, don't think of it that way. Your DeVastella still needs you. That's the most important thing now. We have to fight back against Millefiore now...so don't be sad, okay...? Believe that your parents are always with you..." Dino gave a kiss on her forehead.

Iratella took out the pocket watch that her dad had given her before his death. She looked at it intensely. Then suddenly, it glowed with the lightning flame. After a while, it became the sky flame.

"We have to go back to Japan. Vongola needs us now more than ever." Iratella looked into Dino's eyes as she said it.

"Looks like our wedding is gonna have to wait til this war ends," Dino said with a playful smile.

"Seems like it. Come, let's go now. We're running late."

"Okay then. Come on."

When they reahed Dino's car, Dino opened the car door for Iratella. When she got into the car, Dino bent in over position made Iratella blush.

"Wh-wh-what is it...?" Iratella muttered.

"A little encouragement present from me..." as he completed his sentence, he held her chin gently to lift her head up a little...and gave her a kiss...an official kiss...

Iratella was shocked. Mortified. Speechless. But she didn't say no. It was, after all, his first kiss to her after their relationship had advanced into the 6th year. Just a few months ago, Dino proposed to her to ensure that she will be his forever. It was the most historical moment of her life. Their marriage was supposed to overwrite it, but it seems that their marriage will have to wait.

As he let go of their kiss slowly, he whispered into her ears, "The Sky Knows No Boundaries. It is endless. Everything is endless, including our love."

The words gave both of them a smile. Without another second to waste, Dino drove his car headed towards the Malpensa Airport.

The Air Italy Boeing-737 flight from Milan to Tokyo departed at 12.30 p.m..

At the same time, Tsuna from ten years ago was shot by the Ten-year Bazooka and came to the future to remove Millefiore as the reigning family of the future and claiming back the royal rights of Vongola as the top mafia family forever.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah yeah...it's sucks, I know...afterall, it IS just a random drabble, so of course it's not perfect OTL~ So...since there are some unexpected stuffs in here, and just before you throw at me some of already-expected questions, here are some already-expected answers for you:**

**1. Iratella Catena is my original character created out of my overly-imaginative brain. She is one of the characters involved in my private cosplay project, KHR DVST Private Project 2011. Wanna know more? Stalk me more often...LOL~~**

**2. As you all read above (D18 pairing fans, don't kill me just yet), Iratella is Dino's love interest (evades flying rocks and knives thrown by fans). Yeah...something that I created out of boredom...(and I run away)**

**3. yea yea, I know...my grammar sucks here and there...but hey, I'm a first timer here. So I'm hoping that all of you professional fanfiction authors would give me your reviews and comments. Be honest, but don't be cruel! :D**

**4. I've edited some parts in the story before I published it here, so you may find the story somewhat different from the one that I posted up in my fanfic blog.**

**5. If there is any more questions that you wanna ask, don't hesitate to do so! But don't ask me stupid and unrelated questions~bear that in mind or I shall KAMIKOROSU you!**

**So...start throwing at me your reviews and comments and complaints, whatsoever!**


End file.
